Next Contestant
by Cdabryhea
Summary: Rikku is suddenly woking somewhere else besides the Gullwings? where? why? and why is Gippal so upset? based on Nickelback's Next Contestant. just somehting i wrote while taking a short break from my other stroy. hope you like. Please read and REVIEW!


He lounged against the cushioned seat, seeing nothing but red, as one of the timid waitresses brought him his next drink. The waitress was beautiful to say the least but his attention was else ware, as it was every night he was here. He was a regular, same table same drink yet a different waitress every night, hoping they would be the one to divert his attention from the one that had captured his eye.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads in tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

He loved everything about her, her long, wavy platinum blond hair, her dark emerald green eyes, her petite, yet curvy form. He truly loved everything about her, everything but her job.

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

He couldn't understand why she seemed to have quit her other job for this one. She had loved that job. She got to be with her friends; she had fun, and made a shit load of Gil. So when he found out the she was now working here, in this sleazy, dark, grimy bar that was almost too loud to carry a conversation, filled with drunkards always trying to get with her, he was dumbfounded, and as such took it upon himself to watch over her. After all he was… well not that it mattered here. These assholes were probably to drunk to react properly if they knew who **he **was.

_They'll go an ask the DJ, _

_find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

_They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

So every night he came and watched her, just to make sure nothing happened, and every night she seemed to ignore him; never coming over to his table to even say hi, or to yell at him for watching her like some two year old that needed babysitting. He had been all prepared for her reaction when she saw him, prepared to be slapped, yelled at, argued with about the aforementioned statement. Except he never saw her as a two year old, far from it as a matter of fact. He was well aware of the woman she had become, with curves in all of the right places. Especially considering the way she dressed. She sauntered around in this bar in a skimpy belly-baring tank top and those tight, black hot pants; reminiscent of the ones worn by High Summoner Yuna, and a pair of matching stiletto heels.

He groaned, shifting uncomfortably. Rikku in a pair of short, tight, pants was enough to make any man insane.

_Here comes the next contestant_

Her trilling laughter broke his trance as she side stepped another customer who made a grab for her ass. He couldn't believe it. Where was the Rikku he knew? The Rikku that would have personally castrated the jackass who tried to make an unwelcomed pass at her. This couldn't be her. He tried to convince himself of that every night. Yet as hard as he tried he couldn't deny that it was indeed her. He would know her any ware.

He sipped his drink, and winced as it burned its way down his throat.

_Is that you hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_I wish you'd do I again _

_I watch you leave her limping _

_There goes then next contestant_

He growled as she smiled at another customer who gave her his number. His fist closed around his glass and it shattered at the force of his fist. A woman this time! A woman just grabbed her ass. Would it never stop?

_I even fear the ladies _

_they're cool but twice as crazy_

_just as bad for coming on to her _

_don't they know it's never going to work_

_each times she bats an eyelash someone's grabbing her ass_

_everyone keeps coming on to her_

_this time somebody's getting hurt_

Two waitresses came over this time, both with very low cut tops, to clean the mess he made and get him a new drink. "Leave!" he snapped/growled as one of them leaned to far into his field of vision, trying to get him to at least look down her top. Bad move on her part, she obstructed his view of Rikku.

_Is that you hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_I wish you'd do I again _

_I watch you leave her limping _

_There goes then next contestant_

Rikku was looking at him with a look he couldn't decipher. Looking down she turned and headed back to the bar to get more drinks for the customers.

_I'm hating what she's wearing _

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait till they get what they deserve, _

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

Even the bar tender was bad. He didn't even have to decency to look at her face, instead his eyes were her plastered to her breasts, with the hungry look of a predator in his eyes. He could tell this angered her by the way her stance changed. Her back went rigid as she held her head up high, trying her hardest not to deck the guy. And yet through all of this she stayed. She just wouldn't quit this job.

And he had tried talking to her about it. Tried to understand why she put herself through this night after night. And every time he asked he got the same answer. She couldn't. He tried to get her to tell him why she couldn't but she just wouldn't say. She just shook her head and walked away.

He nearly vaulted over the table when some guy squeezed her ass. She turned around with a barley contained expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked

He eyed her form, lingering a little too long on certain places. "As a matter of fact, you can," He said with a hungry glint in his eye.

She clenched her teeth but remained calm. Flashing her left hand she said, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm taken."

"Don't matter to me. What the fiancée doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Maybe not. But it matters to me." She turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly, clenching her fists.

_Is that you hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_I wish you'd do I again _

_I watch you leave her limping _

He could tell she was frustrated by the way her back went rigid. Mumbling or more like hissing something to herself, she turned around and with a tight smile said, "What did you have in mind?"

His eyes widened. Did he just hear correctly? She was actually thinking of cheating on him? And with that slimy bastard of all people?

The dirt bag smiled, and placing his hands around her waist, pulled her closer. "You're just going to have to wait and find out."

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

"The hell she is!"And with that he vaulted over the table and started towards the man that had _**his**_ Rikku in his arms.

Letting go of Rikku the man stumbled to his feet to try and defend himself.

"Gippal, no. please stop you don't understand." He heard her say as she tried to grab his arm and stop him.

He shook her off and managed to get in a good hit and felt the man's nose break under his fist.

"Damn it Gippal stop. It's not what it looks like." Rikku stepped in between the two men to try and stop the altercation.

"Then please by all means Rikku, please tell me what is you were doing." Gippal snarled.

"All right that's it you three, out. I want no fighting in my bar. You can settle this outside, or do I have to kick the lot of you out."

"Don't bother, we were just leaving." Gippal said grabbing Rikku's arm.

"Now wait just a minute, the young lady and I had a date I believe," The drunkard mumbled, barely understandable with a broken nose and blood pouring down his face as he made a grab for Rikku's other arm.

Before the man had a chance to touch her Rikku grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, snapping his wrist in the process. "If you ever try and touch me again I will do more than break your wrist. Do I make myself clear?" Rikku hissed.

He merely nodded.

"Good."

Rikku stomped passed Gippal and walked right out the door. Slightly confused at the turn of events Gippal followed after her. Once outside, Rikku transformed into her Thief dress sphere still pounding down the pavement far away from the bar. Gippal had to almost run to catch up with her.

"YRP, screw this damn mission, screw bring in position, just arrest that damn bastard before I go in there and kill him myself, and I swear when I get back on that damn airship we are having words, all of us." Rikku practically screamed.

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Rikku what the hell. . ." He started but was sharply cut off.

"Don't… don't you date start with me Gippal, I am in no mood to listen to you bitch."

"Can you blame me Rikku? You all of a sudden seemingly quit your job as a Gullwing to come and work at this stupid, disgusting bar with men, and women, hitting on you all night long, without even a word to me, without an explanation. What do you expect me to think, when I see you get ready every night to go to work, to know that you're getting hit on and not doing anything about it, then to see you with that bastard acting as if you're actually going to sleep with him. What do you want me to do? Just turn the other cheek? I love you Rikku. That's why I asked you to marry me. I'm supposed to be the only man in your life that ever touches you that way. So what the hell is going on Rikku?"

She sighed. "You're right. But as you're fiancée I do expect some kind of trust."

"Trust! You're going to pull the trust card? Okay, and as your fiancée I deserve some trust myself. You won't even trust me to tell me what the hell is going on." He shouted.

"It was a new mission. This new sphere popped up on the sphere waves and is next to impossible to find, valuable too. There's this buyer that has offered top dollar to the one that finds it. So naturally Brother wanted us to be the one to find it so the Gullwings get credit for it. No one has any idea what's even on this damn sphere, just that we've been told to locate it and bring it in without watching it, and that man was our first real lead, rumor has it that man was in possession of the sphere everyone is looking for it. The way it seems is that sphere is stolen property. It was my turn to go undercover, and I wasn't allowed to tell you, we weren't allowed to anyone. Yunie couldn't tell Tidus and Paine couldn't even tell Baralai. This was supposed to be very quiet. This way if things went bad there was no way to implicate any of our loved ones. It was a precautionary step."

"I get that by why did you have to be the one to go undercover at that bar. Couldn't Paine or Yuna have done it?" He asked

Riku sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "They were. They were the day time waitresses, but come on Gippal. Could you see innocent little Yuna working there at night? She would have blown our cover and Paine would have killed all of the men that tried to touch her. I was the only one with enough experience and patience to do this job. This was going to be my last job for a while, since we were getting married I wanted to take some to enjoy it."

"Did you really think I enjoyed going there every night and being stared at like a piece of meat? Spira, I hated it. Why do you think I took shower ever night? I would scrub myself practically raw. I felt so disgusting. I love you Gippal, so very much. Mark my words Gippal, you will be the only man I ever share my bed with."

He had that look on his face. The look that said he believed her but was still having trouble controlling his anger.

"I do love you Gippal." She said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head atop of hers. " I love you too Rikku."

She looked up at him. "Let's go home."


End file.
